Broken
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: SEQUEL TO BENT Kendall and Shaylin finally got together in Bent. Like all couples in relationships, they must overcome obstacles and accept that everything in life is not perfect. Will their love be strong enough to make it through? **will be changing title & summary when I think of something lol*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N It's gotten late and I've grown tired but I really wanted to get this out so I kinda pushed myself hehe. It's not the most exciting chapter ever but it's a beginning. Also, I'll give the story a proper title when I can think of one, I'm just kinda lost on one for now. I also wanna say that Bent is my all time favorite story that I've ever written and I've decided to continue it as requested by ****TessyWessySchmidt**** so you might want to thank her. Also, she's helping with the story line so credit goes to her as well for that! Hope you all like it!**

"Hey babe", I call out from the living room when I hear the door close. My husband Kendall went to do some recording for Big Time Rush's new album and he was gone much later than I thought he would be. "Is everything alright?"

The sound of his footsteps carry him into the living room where I'm sitting on the carpet straight across from Alaina; Carlos and Adrian's daughter. Carlos and I have been best friends for years, so naturally when he asked me to watch his nine month old daughter so he could take his own wife out for the evening, I immediately said yes. Being the godmother to this little cutie is probably one of the biggest joys of my life. It's funny how almost a year ago if someone had told me that I'd be married and living a domesticated life, I would've laughed until tears were running down my cheeks and I had a six pack. But as I sit here Indian style holding the hands of the tiny infant as she bounces joyfully up and down and tries to take steps on the tips of her toes, I'm floored and smile brightly; not able to imagine my life being any other way. So much has happened from my rocky beginning relationship with Kendall and Carlos' near death run-in, that I've learned to live for the moment and cherish everything I have. I'm different in so many ways, no longer allowing fear to run my life, and seeing the face of my husband's brighten when he catches sight of Alaina makes me so grateful.

"Yeah...just", he sighs and scratches at the back of his head. "It's nothing, just a long day in the studio". This is accompanied by a yawn and I feel bad for him.

"Awww I'm sorry", I set the baby down onto the floor and pat the carpet next to me, inviting Kendall to park his butt; and he happily obliges, reaching for Alaina. I pat his shoulder and give him a peck on his cheek, and watch as his incredible emerald orbs lighten up once the chunky tike is in front of him.

"Hi Lanie", he calls her by her special nickname as he blows raspberries on her cheek, and proceeds to lift her up into the air next. "Did you miss your Uncle Kendall?"

The nine month old's response is to give him a toothless grin, while letting a string of drool exit her mouth that lands on the front of his shirt. I can't help but to giggle as Kendall lowers her and holds her out with a gross look on his face. "It's just drool silly, I'll go get a papertowel", I tell him, then wipe at the saliva on the baby's chin with her bib and run off to the kitchen.

I dab at the handsome man's shirt with the paper towel when I return and we proceed to play with Alaina until I get up to fix dinner. I listen in as Kendall babytalks her and sings to her, eliciting the most adorable giggles and squeals. I smile, reveling in the joy that fills my heart and wonder what it would be like if we had one of our own. The peacefulness doesn't last much longer as she begins to cry. I fix her a bottle and Kendall feeds her until she falls asleep, and we set her in the bassinett for a nap.

After Carlos and Adrian pick up their daughter, Kendall and I just veg out on the couch, cuddling while watching some t.v. My focus is more on the thoughts running rampant through my head than the actual show and on a whim, I decide to run the idea by my husband. "Kendall", I say his name to catch him attention.

It only takes a second for him to respond. "Yeah?", he looks down at me, tucked cozily in the crook of his arm.

I turn a bit more towards him so I can gauge his reaction, and stare up at him, chewing on the corner of my lip. After a moment I throw the question out. "What do you think about us trying for a baby?"

His eyebrows knit together briefly, and he straightens up on the couch, removing his arm from around me. "Are you serious?"

A flicker of disappointment rushes through my veins, but I push it away. I can understand his surprise. "Well yeah", I shift so that I'm facing him fully and place my hands in my lap. "I love you, you love me. We're married and living together. Everything's going pretty perfectly, so why not?"

"I just kinda didn't expect this from you, Shay. Especially not so soon. You kinda caught me off-guard", he speaks softly.

"Is that a no?", I ask, avoiding his gaze so he can't see the hurt in my eyes.

"It is most definitely not a no, honey", my chin is nudged so that I'm looking at him. A smile adorns his face, showcasing his dimples; in turn making my heart race. "I would love to have kids. I just didn't know if you ever even wanted any. We never really talked about it."

"I know", I grab his hands and squeeze them with elation, holding back a squeal. "But being around Alaina just gives me this weird, fuzzy feeling and just...", I pause, searching for the proper words. I still can't manage to find them, but I babble on as if a dam burst somewhere from inside of me. "I know it's corny but it makes me feel so soft and mushy inside. I like when she's here and I want one of my own. I love the smell of baby powder and when she giggles. Her skin is so soft I just can't stop kissing her." Kendall's lips are stretched so widely now that it looks as if his face might split in half; making me self conscious. "I guess I just really want one. I will be such a better mother than my mom ever was. And", I reach out to nudge him in the ribs, "our baby will have the best daddy ever".

"My mom will be so happy", he states, leaning forward to give me a kiss. "She's been bugging me lately asking when we're gonna give her her first grandchild. And I'll do my best to be a good dad. But if we have a girl, she's not dating until she's thirty, she can't wear make-up, and she's never allowed to go through puberty."

I snort and playfully swat his arm. "If it's a girl I'll have so much fun dressing her up and doing her hair. Did you see the pink hair band Alaina had today? It was so adorable!"

My husband shakes his head and raises an eyebrow. "What if it's a boy?"

I pull my shoulder up to my chin. "Then he'll be the best dressed boy around and I'll love him just as much. You can teach him to play guitar and ride a bike, and to play baseball or basketball or whatever".

"I definitely will and I'll enjoy every minute of it", he licks his lips. "But you know that you have to go through pregnancy to get one of those precious bundles right?"

"Yeah, I know. I'll throw up all the time and eat everything in sight and be as big as a house and waddle around like a penguin. And the birthing part surely won't be fun, but it'll all be worth it."

"You'll be the most beautiful pregnant woman I've ever seen", he cups my cheek with one hand and inches his face closer to mine. "But I foresee one little problem".

"What's that?", I tilt my head to the side curiously.

"Well", Kendall nuzzles his nose against mine. "You're not pregnant yet."

"Ohhhh, I see", I give a little seductive giggle and rest my forehead against his. "Maybe we should go get started on it then?", I offer.

"You read my mind", his arms come around me and his lips meet mine, and I'm slowly lowered onto the couch cushions.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Again, not the most exciting chapter, but it'll pick up I promise! **

"Hey girl", Tori stands up and greets me at the bar as I come strolling through.

"Hey yourself", I return her hug and bright smile, then take a seat next to the one she's occupying. Considering Kendall has to work late, I decided on hitting up a friend for a dinner date at our little favorite Italian bistro intead of going home to spend the evening alone. Out of all my close friends, Tori and James are the only ones who don't have kids so it was easy to set up.

"How are you?", I set my purse in front of me and shrug out of my denim jacket. It's May here in California and starting to get warmer.

"Ugh", Tori groans while setting her head in her hands and shaking it back and forth. "Stressed to the MAX", her hands uncover her face and I watch in amusement as she stirs the olive around in her martini after taking a long gulp of the clear liquid.

"What's going on?", I ask and give a smile to the waitress approaching me. "Just a water with lemon please", I order and turn back to my friend.

"What's going on with you just ordering a water instead of your usual cosmo?", she raises an eyebrow and turns the tables on me.

I sigh and press my lips together, trying to buy time for how to tell her that I could possibly be pregnant. I don't want to sound like I'm bragging or bring up any old memories for her, because last year she had a miscarriage after a car accident and it really messed up her and James' relationship for a while. But on the other hand I can't lie. "Umm", I chew at the bottom one and hesitantly blurt out, "Kendall and I are trying for a baby".

"Oh wow", her lips turn up into a genuine grin and she even pats my shoulder. "I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thanks", I give a tight lipped awkward smile, not knowing how else to respond or how to steer the conversation in another direction. "So what's got your nerves all frazzled?"

"This wedding", she utters through clenced teeth and closes her eyes. "I mean I know it's stressful for any woman to be planning a wedding, and I'm excited, but James' sister and mom are driving me up the wall". The person sitting next to me right now is the complete opposite of the woman who called me a few months back saying that James proposed to her. Okay, so maybe she screamed it instead and jumped up and down on their couch so hard that it broke, but I've never seen her more happy in the time I've known her since then. Right now she looks like a mix between The Exorcist and The Grudge, ready to pounce on the next person that merely looks at her the wrong way.

I bite back a laugh observing as the end of her straw is jabbed harshly into the olive. "Not even gonna lie. I'm so glad Kendall and I eloped." I never had to worry about any of the preparations and turning into a Bridezilla. My glass is set in front of me and I thank the waitress, then squeeze the lemon slice into the water and place it on a napkin.

"Girl", she widens her eyes and gives me the 'I'm two seconds from strangling somebody' look. "If it gets any worse I'm gonna end up calling it off."

"Awww", I pat her shoulder comfortingly. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, remind my future mother in law that is my wedding and I want to pick out my own dress. First she tried to talk me into wearing hers, which is hideous by the way". Tori shudders and sips at her drink. "Not to be mean but it looks more like a prom dress with long puffy sleeves and ugh, it's just so eighties! Definitely not my style", her voice rises slightly. "I'm only gonna get married one time and I don't think it's too much to ask for me to pick out my own freaking dress."

"True dat", I take a sip of my drink and wiggle my eyebrows mischieviously. "So what about the sister, since you did happen to mention her as well?"

"Bitch threw a big hissy fit 'cause I didn't pick her for my matron of honor. I mean, I think that should also be my decision and it's not like Jenna and I get along all that well. She was so pissed when I told her it would be Evelien since she and I grew up together and we're closer than sisters."

"Damn", I cringe. I haven't met James' sister Jenna yet, and from what I hear about her, I really don't want to.

"Yeah", she slams the glass down in front of her. "James even tried to coerce me into just letting her be it, but I asked him how he'd like to go without sex for a year. He backed down real quick."

I giggle and nod my head. "Yeah, I totally understand that one. I just wish there was something I could do."

"It all just turned into a big mess", Tori throws her head back and sighs loudly. "And James just has no clue exactly what I'm going through. He seems to think it's all easy stuff to do and when I mention him helping out, he always comes up with an excuse and can't get away fast enough."

"Yikes", I state. "Oooh how about this, when we go shopping for the bridesmaid's dresses, I'll offer to drive James' mom and Jenna, and we'll end up 'getting lost' I use air quotes, "until you've picked out the dresses. Just make sure it's something I'll look hot in, though. Oh and hey I think it'd be fun to place Jenna with James' dorky cousin Gavin. You know, the one who blows snot bubbles out of his nose everytime he laughs?"

"Don't tease me", is the response I get.

And this is how the rest of our evening plays out; with us chatting and binging on greasy cheesebrugers, french fries, and onion rings, until Tori's so boozed up she can barely remember her own name. I manage to drive her home without her vomitting and get James to come outside to carry her inside. "Dis izzzzzz me redding", the infamous drunk girl repeats over and over again, while jabbing her thumb at her chest. "Myyyyyyyyyyy choicezzzzzzz", I hold back a snicker as I watch a confused James carrying his limp fiance up to the house, babbling away like a crazy person.

...

When I get home and pull into the driveway, a pang of disappointment hits me when I don't see Kendall's truck parked either on the lane or in open garage. Oh well, I know they're busy working on the new album coming out soon and sometimes the recording sessions can last long into the next morning. I grab my purse, bump the door closed with my hip, lock it up with the remote and head up the walkway, thinking about taking a nice relaxing bubble bath and watching a movie until I fall asleep.

It doesn't really dawn on me when the door opens easily as I slide the key in, I simply could have forgotten to lock it this morning when I left, but the sight in front of me when I turn the foyer light on sends shivers down my spine and makes the hair at the back of my neck stand up. Almost everything is in disarray and I feel like I'm in the twilight zone when I walk through the living room, stepping on crushed glass from picture frames and seeing the desk tipped over, the drawers strewn around the room. It doesn't look like one thing has been spared of being overturned or rifled through.

In a state of shock, I check the whole house, noting that every single room has been hit, including the dining room, all three bathrooms, our bedroom upstairs, the home office, and even the guest bedroom. A muffled sob escapes the hand that covers my mouth as I rush down the stairs, and reality finally kicks in. We've been burglarized and the perpetrator could very well still be in the house. I force myself to pause at the foot of the stairs and take a deep breath to clear my head. Grateful that my purse is still strung on my arm, I run outside to my car and get in, locking all the doors and with shaky hands, I pull out my phone and call 911.

After being informed that they'll be here as soon as possible, I call Kendall, but his voicemail comes on right away. I leave a blubbering message that we've been robbed and hang up. I'm trembling and having a hard time sitting still in general, so I scan the area around our house very carefully before exiting my car and sprinting over to our next door neighbor's house, Mrs. Patterson. Luckily, she answers the door seconds after I ring it and invites me in. I explain what happened as she fixes me a cup of coffee and ask if she might have seen or heard anything while the break-in occured. She didn't of course, being an older woman, but she very kindly let me stay for a few minutes while we wait for the police to come.

As soon as I see the flashing red and blue lights, I dash off to my home to give my report to one of the officers, then stand there stunned while they search the place and take fingerprints, and do all their detective work. An hour passes before they emerge, telling me that they've gotten a couple things to go off of and handing me a card, saying that if I have any problems or find anything new that might help with the case, to call them. They also politely searched the whole house for me to make sure no one was in there; but I still felt unsafe and on edge.

Instead of being comforted by my missing husband, I find myself driving to Carlos and Adrian's place at 12:45 in the morning, hoping and praying that Kendall is safe.


	3. Trouble In Paradise

"Earth to Rissa", Lauren waves her hand in front of my face back and forth, jarring me from my thoughts.

"Oh", I sit up straight not realizing that I had zoned out. "What's up?"

The dark haired woman shakes her head back and forth and giggles. "We were talking about maybe renting a house on the beach for a week or so next month...", she trails off.

"Yeah, I heard", I tell a small fib. "I just got caught up in thinking about something. But okay, sounds like fun to me", I force a smile on my face. My brain seems to be on overdrive the past couple of weeks, with so much going on mentally; unfortunately I just can't seem to turn it off or control my thoughts.

She tilts her head to the side as if she can sense that something's amiss. "Is everything alright?", she asks.

I sigh and catch sight of Carlos and Adrian cuddled up in one chair as if they're the only two people in the world. Sitting to their left side is Tori and James, occupying a bench with his arm draped around her shoulders; and then Lauren and Logan sitting side by side holding hands with Logan stroking the top of her hand tenderly with the pad of his thumb. My husband Kendall is settled across the firepit from me, wearing an odd expression on his face, bouncing one leg while staring intently into the fire. Just last month we seemed to be like all of these other couples, happy and in love just as much as the day we got married; even planning to have a baby, but somehow between then and now we seem to be drifting apart. Kendall is always working late a lot or busy helping others and isn't home nearly as much as he used to be. He's pretty distant as well and I'm not accustomed to this. I don't know how to handle this, and everytime I think about confronting him about it, I chicken out and things have just kinda settled into their own different, new routines. I blink several times to discourage the tears attempting to well up in my eyes. I mean, what do you do when you feel like your whole world is crumbling down at your feet and you're not even sure of what's going to happen from one day to the next?

"Mhmm, just thirsty", I hold up my empty glass and stand up. "Gonna go get a refill. Anybody need anything while I'm going?", I offer.

"I'll have another beer if you don't mind", James points a finger up in the air.

"I say we crack open the bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon!", Tori gives her own opinion. I remember her telling me all about the trip she and James took to Napa Valley last weekend, and she bought me the bottle of dark red wine as a gift. "Oh and some more crackers and cheese", she adds. Considering I got my period last week and it's not possible that I'm pregnant, I nod my head, agreeing easily. A drink to take the edge off sounds like heaven right now.

Lauren gets to her feet quickly and brings herself to my side. "I second that and I'll even help", she gives me a wary grin that is tight lipped, silently informing me not to argue.

"Be right back", I mutter as cheerfully as I can and walk through the french doors leading into the dining room and make my way to the kitchen, pause directly in front of the island, waiting for my friend's footsteps to come to a stop.

"Okay Shay, spill it. You're not acting like yourself and the tension between you and Kendall is pretty obvious", Lauren tugs at my hand to turn me aroundm which I do reluctantly.

So much is circling my head and I don't even know where to begin. "I...", I take a deep breath and cross my arms over chest. "I think he's cheating on me", I blurt out, feeling my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. Saying these words aloud for the first time is almost like an admittance and wet drops begin spilling down my cheeks immediately.

"Oh no, no", Lauren shakes her head. "He would never do that, honey", she rubs my arm.

"I r-really think so", I nod my head in retaliation. "He's been working late ALL the time and isn't interested in sex as much", I feel my face heat up with embarrassment for speaking so openly about a personal subject. "I thought things were going great", I pace back and forth. "One night we were watching Alaina and came to the mutual decision to try for a baby. Beyond that night, there's been no hanky panky in the bedroom. First, between him working and helping out everyone else in the world, he has practically no time for me. And then the couple of times he did try, I just couldn't...get into it. I picture him being with another woman and it just kills the mood for me. Or the lack of emotional bond has just turned me off. I mean what if he's just doing it to cover his tracks, but he's secretly relieved that he doesn't have to sex with me."

Lauren sighs and gives me a look of sympathy. "Maybe he really is working late and helping out other people. You know sometimes he doesn't know when to stop and he spreads himself too thin. He's got a heart of gold and he loves you to death, Shaylin", she takes my elbows and makes me look at her. "I would almost be willing to swear on my life that he's not cheating on you. There's got to be another explanation."

"No, he is. I have proof", I wipe at the tears, allowing anger to overpower the heaviness of my heart. Ignoring her look of disbelief, I continue. "I found a crumpled up piece of paper in the garbage one day and kinda fished it out because I had lost an appointment card for my next dental exam and hadn't stuck it into the calendar of my phone yet. Well", I strut over to the cupboards holding the wineglasses and take three down. "It said **1:00 a.m.,** **132 North Ocean Blvd -Layla**.

Now the woman gasps. "Yup, I don't know when it was supposed to be but I went to the address for a week straight, which happens to be a dock and boatyard, but didn't catch anything. I didn't see one single person lurking around or anything. Guess I was too late to intrude on that tryst", I mumble bitterly and take the bottle of wine from the refrigerator that I put in earlier to chill, place it on the island, then dig through one of the drawers next to the sink for my wine opener and pop open the cork and finally proceed to fill one glass halfway and another all the way to the brim, which I carefully lift and gulp down a good bit.

"I can understand how you feel, but I have a hard time believing it's that. Maybe he's been doing something special for your anniversary coming up next month or something. Or maybe if you ask him he'll be able to offer another explanation and you'll really see that it's not what you think.

"No Ren, I just have this gut feeling."

"Then you should ask him about it", she sips from her own flute.

"I...I just...In a fucked up way, I don't wanna know if he is. It's easier to pretend that I don't know anything. I mean, what if I confront him and he admits that he is? Then life as I know it is over and God knows I've been through enough, I just can't. Despite everything", I stop long enough to dab underneath my eyes with the tips of my fingers. "I love him and love the feel of his arms around me, even though things aren't going so well. I never wanna not experience that. I don't wanna go back to the time where he wasn't in my life everyday."

"It won't happen. Your love is too strong", Lauren pulls me in for a hug and I just let the tears flow freely, knowing I can't go back to the rest of the party in this condition. It takes a few minutes, but I've regained enough composure to break the contact and start telling her about something else that's been weighing heavily on my mind.

"And about the break-in. Kendall acted a bit weird about that, and...and", I try to search for the right words but none come to mind. "I just have a sense about that as well. He said that Detective Miller told him it seemed like a regular burglary, with someone who was most likely looking for money. But", I take another drink and close my eyes to relish the feel of the smoothness running down my throat. "It doesn't add up to me. I mean, if someone was looking for money, they could have stolen stuff from my jewelry box, or our laptops, or...like anything. But NOTHING", I raise my voice to get my point across. "NOTHING at all had been missing or taken. Not antique jewelry handed down from my grandmother, a wad of cash hidden in my sock drawer, china, pain pills in the medicine cabinet", I shrug. "What if like, it was the woman he's been seeing and she found out about me and she went crazy? Maybe she's trying to kill me, or maybe she got pissed and did it as revenge when she found out he was married."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in, but you're probably freaking yourself out over nothing. Have you at least tried to talk to Kendall about that?", Lauren heads to the refrigerator and takes out already sliced variety of cheeses and sets it on the counter.

"When I tried to detest him and explain it to him, he told me that it's probably nothing but since I seemed so concerned, he went and had chains installed on the doors for extra security as well as bars on the windows. He made me promise that I wouldn't answer the door to strangers, or go outside alone at night."

"Girl", Lauren rests a hand on my shoulder, "I'm telling you, just talk to him. You mi-", but the sound of footsteps approaching interrupt us and she immediately stops talking, both of us turning at the same time to see Kendall coming our way, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Everything okay babe?", he asks and drops a kiss on the top of my head while snagging a piece of cheese off the tray and then taking a bite of it. I don't miss Lauren's smile out of the corner of my eyes, and narrow my own at her. It's as if she's saying, 'See I told you'.

"Umm yeah", I feel the blood rush to my face. "Just couldn't wait til we got back outside to try the wine".

He chuckles and takes a step back. "No worries, I just came in to go to the bathroom."

Lauren steps in next. "Well I'm gonna head back out now, Logan probably misses me", facing me to knit her eyebrows together. "Maybe you could help Shay carry the stuff out?" If looks could kill my friend would lying on my kitchen floor without a pulse right now. Neither my husband nor I get a chance to respond because Lauren walks away.

"I umm...", my pulse picks up and once again I go into coward mode. "Lauren forget the wine and Tori will kill me." Grabbing the bottle and the two extra glasses, I skitter away before anything else can be said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Guys, I'm skipping shout outs cuz I'm a big bum tonight, and with this I'd like to make an...announcement. I'm not really feeling this story too much, but I'll continue if you guys want me to. I don't know, I kinda feel like it's moving along slowly and that it's boring compared to my other stories, but I don't do this for me, I do it for you, my lovely readers, so if you could PM or leave in a review what you would like to see and if you want me to keep writing on this, I'll take it into consideration. I have a kinda sorta plan for the story, just not fully planned out btw, so if I do continue, it'll probably be a rather short story. Just let me know what you think please, and thanks for all your support guys, you are awesome :)**

"Savannah", I lean against the door of the bathroom weakly. "I think i need to go ahead and go home". My throat is hoarse, dry, and burning from vomitting for the past two hours, and whatever the problem is doesn't seem to be going away anytime soon. i can't seem to get warm even though it's eighty seven degrees outside and sunny with not a cloud in sight. My body feels worn out and i could use a nap along with a couple of iburprofen to get rid of these cramps. Trying to tough out the last three hours of my work just doesn't seem possible at this time.

My employee gets up from her stool behind the cash register and makes her way over to me, looking me over sympathetically. "No problem, Shay. Honestly i've been waiting to hear you say that 'cause umm", she takes a few steps back. "i don't know if what you have is contagious but i don't want it." When i don't answer right away because my stomach is churning again, her eyes grow wide and she attempts to defend herself. "i'm sorry, i know that was mean", she adds meekly. "it's just that if it's the flu or other kind of virus i really don't wanna catch it and-", but the poor girl doesn't get to finish before even more contents of my stomach spill out.

She rushes to grab some papertowels and then comes back, offering a handful to me. "Do you want me to call your husband or someone to take you home? i don't think you should be driving right now."

i shake my head, not wanting to be a burden to anyone, least of all Kendall who i'm not even sure remembers that i even exist anymore. "i'll be okay", i muster up a small smile, wincing at the pain in my side. "You'll be alright to lock up the store tonight?", i ask as i bend down slowly to clean up my mess. Thankfully it's not much and i really can't see having Savannah clean up after me like i'm some five year old. i've pretty much taken care of myself my whole life anyway.

As soon as that's taken care of, i grab my purse from it's hook and bid Savannah a goodnight, instructing her to call me if she needs anything, and walk to my car, where i make the ten minute trip home with no issues whatsoever.

Of course Kendall isn't home when i get there; i can't even remember when the last time was that he came home before two a.m. i drop everything on the table next to the door and head straight for the kitchen, where i take two advil and kick off my shoes then climb the stairs and crawl into bed fully dressed, curling up into a ball. Exhaustion takes over and i doze off sometime, just to wake up in agony.

There's excruciating pain in my right side that sharpens when my feet hit the floor. Whatever's going on i now know is serious and need help; i need to go to the hospital. i'm having trouble even standing up but i manage to take some steps, doubled over; sobbing with torment.

By the time i make it down the stairs and by the front door where i left my phone in my purse, i'm drenched in sweat and tears are pouring down my face.

With shaky hands, i retrieve the device and get to the home screen, almost relieved to find a text from Kendall. i click on it so i can call him, reading the message quickly stating that he's hanging out with James tonight. ignoring that, i call him but his phone doesn't even ring, it immediately goes to voicemail. "Kendall-", i utter through clenched teeth. "i need to go to the hospital. Call me back." After pushing the _end_ button, i call Tori next.

"Hey it's Shay", i say when she answers, not giving her a chance to speak. "i really need Kendall to come home and take me to the emergency room. Can you call James and let him know? Kenny's not answering his phone."

"Umm Shay, James is here. He came straight home after work", she informs me.

"Okay", i bite my lip trying to keep calm. "Thanks anyway Tori, i'll go ahea-", i get interrupted though.

"Just sit tight i'll be there in five minutes to take you to the hospital." The call is disconnected before i can respond.

...

"i'm sorry sir, but visiting hours are well past over", i hear a female voice whisper firmly, jarring me awake, but my head feels too heavy and all i can do is turn my neck toward the other side of the pillow and open my eyes. i have no comprehension of time or recollection of why i'm here. Kendall's standing in the doorway, wearing the same jeans and t-shirt he wore the last time i saw him, a worried look decorating his face in the dim lit room.

"But i'm her husband", he tries to argue. Briefly, his eyes meet mine and he speaks my name softly, forgetting about the other woman in the room. "Shaylin".

i can't answer though, my mouth is too dry and my eyes flutter closed of their own accord. However, i do hear the nurse telling him, "You're more than welcome to come back during normal visiting hours. Right now she needs her rest and it's very important that you don't disturb her."

"i love you", his voice floats to my ears, followed by the sound of receding footsteps, and i feel myself nodding off again.

The next time i wake up, it's to the curtains being opened of the hospital room by a cheery nurse humming to herself. "Good morning", she greets me when she notices my presence. "i'm Carla Harris and i'll be your nurse for the day. Before i take your vitals, is there anything i can get you?"

i try to sit up but the pain is too strong and i flop back down. "it hurts", i whine.

"Alright sweetie", the red head gives me a sympathetic smile and pats my hands briefly. "i'll go see what the doctor can give me for you and get back here as soon as possible with something for you."

i nod my head in thanks, in no shape to talk through the misery. No sooner than she walks out does the door open back up, revealing Kendall, holding some flowers, a balloon, and a teddy bear. "Hey baby", he rushes in and sets everything down, then takes my face between his hands, pressing his lips softly to mine but urgently.

Relief washes over me for all of a second at having him here so loving and caring; but then i remember last night. "Hi", i drop my hands to my sides and rest my head back against the pillow.

"How are you?", he asks, pushing my hair off my face.

"it's just appendicitis", i ramble on, not knowing where to start. "i'll be good as new in a few weeks."

"Shaylin, i'm so sorry i wasn't home la-", he takes my hand but i jerk it away.

"Where were you?", i ask, closing my eyes and hoping against all hope that he doesn't lie to me.

"i told you James and i were going out for a while. You know, guys night so he can get away from all the wedding drama", he drags a chair to the side of my bed.

My heart cracks and sinks to the floor, hurting more than the physical pain of my surgery and my eyes slowly open. "i called Tori last night and James was home", i whisper, feeling like this isn't really happening. it's like my worst fear is being confirmed.

"i-i...", he stammers but my anger gets the best of me and doesn't allow me to remain calm.

"Are you seeing another woman? Living a double life?", i think out loud while tears swim in my eyes.

"NO!", he answers immediately, raising his voice. "Please don't think that Shay. i would never do that to you. i love you."

"Then why are you lying?", i blink back the tears, hoping for an explanation that will make this all go away.

But seconds go by with his chin dropped to his chest, my husband fidgeting with his fingers, too afraid to meet my gaze.

I pour my heart out, letting everything I've been keeping bottled up inside come to the surface. "I was the girl who was never gonna married; I'd been hurt too many times and was fed up, but then you came along and somehow everything changed. It seemed different somehow. I gave you a chance and we had our struggles in the beginning, but then I knocked down my walls, every single one for you Kendall Knight and learned to trust you, to love you, and to believe that I'm capable of having a normal, healthy, loving relationship. I opened up to you, told you things I never told anyone else. And now you're out half the night and making up excuses that you're working late or with your friends, when you and I both know that's not the truth! I let you in and gave you every damn piece of me and now you can't fucking tell me what you're up to?"

He runs his hands down his face and sighs. "No, babe. I can't."

"Well than how do you expect me to believe that you're not cheating, Kendall?", a tear slips out, and I blink back the rest, adamant about him not seeing me cry.

"Because I love you", he leans closer, resting his elbows on the edge of the bed.

"Anybody can say those words, Kendall", I swipe at the wet drop with my fingertips. "But I thought when got married and said our vows to eachother that we were agreeing to be partners in life. I swore to love you through everything and I do damn it, but I feel like i'm the only putting anything into this relationship anymore. I can't make it work by myself."

"Look", Kendall stands up and paces back and forth. "I just need to you trust me, but what's going on isn't anything like what you think. You're safer if you don't know. I'm sorry."

"No", I cross my arms over the pillow on my abdomen. "I'm sorry", I lift my chin defiantly. "I'm sorry because I can't be with you anymore. I can't live like this."

The dimpled blonde scoffs and looks at me as if I'm insane. "You're kidding right? I know you don't understand this, but what I'm doing is for you."

I can't help but to let out a bitter laugh. "Yeah, is that what you tell the other woman, too when you leave her? Just leave, Kendall. I don't want to be around you anymore."

His jaw drops and he's literally standing there with his mouth open seconds later when Carla comes back in. Her smile falls right away with the obvious tension in the air as she bustles to me with a styrofoam cup filled with water and a tiny paper cup with pills in it. She hands both to me with her lips pressed tightly together. Turning away from Kendall, I state, "I'd like for him to leave and now be allowed back in please."


	5. Is love really enough?

**A/N ugh i'm skipping shout outs again cuz were SOOOO many last time hehe. First I want to thank all of you who were awesome enough to leave a review for the previous chapter and let me know that you want me to continue the story. It's great motivation and like I said, the story's for you guys and if you're enjoying it, I'll keep writing it :) It's been a long week, my apologies for taking so long to update, but I hope you guys like this!**

"Shay baby, I really miss you. I was wondering if you would agree to meet me for dinner so we can talk about some things. Hope you're doing okay. Love you babe", my husband's voice fills my ears, and I have a hard time holding back the sob that rapidly rises up in my chest. Pushing the _seven_ button to delete the message, I drop the phone on the chair next to me then set my hands on my knees. The whole conversation I had with my mom last week replays through my head and gets me thinking.

_"Honey, I know it's none of my business, but I'm dying to know what's going on with you and Kendall. Why is he staying somewhere else?", my mom brought a steaming cup of tea out and set it down on the coffee table beside the chair I was sitting on._

_It was three days after the surgery to have my appendix removed and I called her to help me out for a little while, after Kendall chose to move out temporarily because I threatened to leave but according to him we're married and I'm entitled to everything we share together. I think he took pity on me because of the surgery, but I didn't complain as long as I didn't have to be around him. _

_ "He's been real busy with work mom", I lied, trying to play it off. Okay so my mom and I aren't the closest people in the world and yeah she did jump at the chance to come visit me here in Cali, but it's kinda like talking to someone who doesn't understand._

_ She turned to me and crossed her arms over her chest. "I know you're hopped up on pain meds, but I'm not blind and I'm certainly not stupid. What happened between you two?"_

_ I sighed and took a sip of the tea before providing an answer to my mom. "I don't know what's going on exactly, but he's up to something and we had an argument. I've decided I don't want to be with him anymore because he's hiding things from me. And...", I hesitated, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. No matter how many times I'd spoken the words out loud, it still felt like a knife was being inserted into my heart each time I said them. "I think he's cheating on me."_

_ My mom actually started to laugh, shocking the hell out of me. I guess my raised eyebrows spoke for me, for she went on to explain herself. "That's impossible. That boy loves you, sweetheart."_

_ "Mom", I rolled my eyes. "You only visited for one weekend. That's two days you spent around Kendall, hardly enough time to form such a high opinion. Besides, it's was last year, a lot can happen in that time frame."_

_ "No", she shook her head. "The eyes never lie. And I saw the way you two interacted. I've never seen anyone else who love eachother as much as you guys do."_

_ I don't know why but she began to irritate me and the anger I'd been holding in for a couple of weeks seemed to come bubbling up to the surface, and my response was snarky. "Umm, excuse me for not understanding where you get off trying to give me advice when you have no idea what love even is!"_

_ "Actually", she bit her lip nervously. "I took a lesson from you and put myself out there honestly for the first time. I saw how happy you were and it made me realize that love is possible. It's true, your father was my first love and when he left it broke my heart. I carried around pain and hurt for the longest time, never giving another man a fair chance. I would drink to mask my misery, try to push it down. As soon as a month or two would roll around and I had the slightest inkling that I might be falling for someone, I kicked them to the curb. But all it did was make me miserable. I denied myself something I deserved because I was afraid. For twenty two years, honey", she paused to swipe at the tears dripping from the corner of her eyes. "I wasn't the best mother in the world and most likely never taught you any valuable lessons, but I did always love you and want what was best for you. And now you've given me the greatest gift, you compelled me to take a chance, and...", her fingertips dabbed underneath her eyes. "Now I'm engaged", her face broke out into an unsure smile._

_ Even the loopiness of vicodin couldn't disguise my shock. My jaw literally dropped. "What?!"_

_ "I'm getting married Shaylin. I'm forty two years old and ready to give my heart completely to someone for the first time. I've never been this happy before."_

_ "Wow mom", I ran my hands through my hair._

_ "Yeah darlin'", she got down on her knees in front of me and took my hands in hers. "And I see what you and Kendall have. It's beautiful and you're blessed. I don't know what's going on but whatever it is, as long as you have faith, trust, and love; the two of you can get through this rocky time."_

_ "I don't know mom", that heavy feeling settled in the pit of my stomach again, like something was off._

_ "He's a good man and I know you love him. You better not take too long missy because a man like him won't stay single long."_

It's been two weeks since my appendoctomy and growing bored and restless of sitting around the house all day, I decided to go check out the boutique and see how things have been going. Savannah and Grace, the two employees working today seem to be doing a great job at running You Say, the clothing store I opened up last year, and it has been flourishing. After chatting for a few minutes, I quickly grew tired and my side started to hurt, so I went to the backroom to sit down on the bench and take a rest.

That's when I discovered the new message and the sound of Kendall's voice tugs at my heartstrings. Maybe my mom is right, and I have nothing to lose by agreeing to have a meal with him. I take a deep breath and type out a quick text to send to my husband, hoping that we are able to work things out. **Dinner would b nice. When & what time? **I hit _send_, feeling my heart flutter a bit and get up, returning to the front part of the store and start looking through a rack of new dresses that came from one of our French designers. I guess looking good wouldn't bother anything right?

I've searching through the rack when someone comes in. A redhead lady's head darts back and forth, obviously in search of something, and my manners kick in. "Hi. Can I help you?", I ask her.

"Umm, actually", she holds an envelope up in the air while chewing on the corner of her lip. "A lady wearing a black business suit outside asked me to give this to a Mrs. Knight. She said I could find her in here."

"Hmm", I purse my lips. "I'm Shaylin Knight and I'm married...so perhaps it's me?"

The woman pulls a shoulder up to her chin. "I guess so", she hands it over. "Oh yeah, she said it's personal business and that you shouldn't look at it, but give it to your husband with the seal still intact." I try to process the information and watch in confusion as she walks back out of the boutique.

My curiosity peaks and I follow the woman's footsteps out onto the sidewalk and look around, but don't see either her or the 'lady in the black business suit' she spoke of. Feeling a shiver run down my spine, I sit on the bench outside the shop and tear the envelope open without a second thought. We are married after all, what's his is mine as well. Withdrawing the plain white paper, I unfold it and read through it, **Tonight 11:30 the docks at Weston. Can't wait to see you.** Besides those words, there's also a lipstick mark at the bottom, and red hot heat flares up inside of me.

"Fuck!", I mutter under my breath through clenched teeth and cram the letter into my purse before shoving the casing into the closest trashcan.

It only takes a few minutes of me pacing back and forth to formulate a plan. My lips curl up with mischief as I enter You Say and head straight for the short red French designer dress I browsed at earlier, knowing that Kendall can't control himself when I wear that certain color.


	6. Chapter 6

I smooth my dress down before opening the door of the restaurant and walking inside. Surprisingly I'm met by the sight of Kendall standing at the podium talking to the hostess. This is irionic considering my estranged husband is always late for everything, but I'm here at least a good fifteen minutes early; and well, he is, too. I was hoping to be able to have a drink at the bar for a bit of liquid courage as well as to help settle my nerves before he got here, but that wasn't to be.

The look on his face when he turns around and sees me standing here confirms that I made the right choice by wearing this dress. He'll see what he's missing after I meet with his mistress tonight. He rushes to me and pulls me in for a gentle hug, careful not to hurt my still recovering abdomen. I'm taken back a bit as he holds me way longer than necessary, his exhale can be felt blowing through my hair. "I miss you", he pulls away reluctantly, his lips presssed together in a sardonic smile. I almost fall for the way his voice is trembling as he speaks, making it seem as if he's genuine, but that quickly changes when I recall the incident at the boutique today. Obviously this woman really wants to see Kendall, going as far as to have his wife deliver a message. I can't help but to be curious if she's Layla, the woman who's name I found in his pocket a few weeks ago. I clasp my hands together behind my back and press my teeth down into my bottom lip in anticipation; either way, Kendall won't be getting the message to meet the lady at the docks tonight; I will be going in his place and confronting the woman who I'm quite sure is sleeping with my husband.

Thankfully the hostess grabs two menus and steps in front of us, preventing me from having to answer. I mean, obviously I miss Kendall very much considering he is my husband, but on the other hand he's been up to something and is unwilling to shed some light to make me understand; so that leaves me to believe that he's having an affair. "Follow me", the cheerful lady motions us to follow with her head, and Kendall being the gentleman he always is, places a hand on the small of my back and gives me a gentle nudge to walk first. As we arrive at our table all the way in the back corner of the restaurant, he pulls my chair out for me, then takes his own seat.

Dinner goes by okay with Kendall telling stories of the shenanigans he and the guys have been doing at the recording studio while I sip my wine, until I remember that he brought me here for a purpose. "So", I set the glass down and fold my hands in front of me. "What was it that you wanted to talk about when you asked me out tonight?"

I watch his adam's apple bob as he swallows hard. "I want to come home. It's been two weeks already and it's time to get our marriage back on track."

I look down to the table, needing to escape his intense gaze. The pull that has always been there between us surely isn't absent tonight and I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't enjoying his company tonight; but one big issue still stands between us. "Are you ready to tell me about this Layla chick?", I ask, shuffling my foot nervously on the floor.

Kendall's deep sigh is all I need to hear before my heart drops to the pit of my stomach. "I can't Shay. I told you that already. Besides, how do you know about her?"

I remind myself that we're in a public place and I need to keep my voice down from airing our dirty laundry in the restaurant. "I just do", I shrug, offering no further information. "I can't be with you if you can't be open and honest with me."

Pain flashes in those emerald eyes and I almost take my words back, but I have to be fair to myself. Even if I choose to forgive my husband and continue on with our marriage, I'm still getting left out in the dark and I deserve a little more than that.

I gulp when the handsome dimpled blonde gets up from his seat across the table and sits next to me. He covers one of my hands with his and places it on his knee, giving it a squeeze, leaning into me. I attempt to turn my head but he holds it in place with his thumb under my chin. "Baby, you know I love you more than life itself, but...but at this moment in time it's just not possible for me to tell you. You just need to trust me that I wouldn't wanna be with any other woman than you."

"I", I drop my chin to my chest, feeling tears well up in my eyes as a hand comes up underneath the hair at the back of my neck and caresses my skin as I try to compose myself. "I love you too, Kendall", I whisper lightly.

I feel the tension in his touch ease up at my confession and his breath at my ear before I remember my intentions and push his away. "I-I'm sorry. I just can't do this. I'm too confused", I murmur, standing up so suddenly that the chair falls behind me. Avoiding the looks from other diners, I grab my purse and hightail it out to my car.

...

I pull into the parking lot, stop my car in a random spot and turn the engine and lights off. I glance around, noticing lights on inside a few boats, and several cars parked as well. I'm here a good five minutes ahead of time, not wanting to miss the arrival of the mystery woman. I look around and watch as nothing goes on. No new cars pass by or pull in; but after several minutes a woman comes strutting off the dock and stands with her hands behind her back leaning against a large wooden post. Her neck cranes this way and that as if she's waiting for someone. I get a weird feeling in my stomach upon seeing her attire of a short black dress with skyhigh stilettos, and something tells me this is the woman I'm looking for. Still a bit unsure of myself, I observe her for a few more minutes, watching her look at the watch on her wrist and sigh; and finally cross her arms over her chest.

With no one else around, I'm one hundred percent certain now that this is the person waiting for my husband and I exit my car, striding towards the entrance of the pier. As much as I truly don't want to have to do this right now, I can't keep going on living like I have, I need to know.

Upon closer inspection from the streetlights, I can tell she's either in her late twenties or early thirties with a gorgeous face and blonde hair that Kendall would totally go for.

"Can I help you?", she asks as I near her.

"Actually, I think you can", I speak assuredly, coming to a stop directly in front of her. "I got a letter today that was supposed to be given to my husband...", I trail off.

"Ahhh", the lady's lips curve up. "Well you're definitely smarter than you look."

My eyebrows furrow together in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well", she tips her head to the side. "I knew you basically had two choices when you were given the letter. You could have given it to your husband, or opened it yourself; which you did. Then, after you read it, I knew it could play out three ways possibly. One, would be to discard the letter. Two would be to give it to Kendall, or three", she steps closer. "In typical nosy women fashion, you would read it yourself and curiosity would kick in. Honestly, I think you made the right choice by coming here tonight, sweetheart."

The woman stays silent while I take a moment to process the information. "Umm, I'm not followi-", I begin to explain before I'm cut off by my wrists being yanked and my arms pulled behind me. I scream and try to jerk away to no avail, and turn my head to see an incredibly built man who's about six five and two fifty. "What the fuck!", I yell, turning back to mystery woman.

I watch as another man appears dressed in a black suit and hands her a gun, a briefcase clutched in his other hand. "Now", the female warns with a raise of her eyebrows. "Be a doll and keep quiet or I'll make sure the next sound that you make is the last sound you ever make." Somehow, I don't think she's anything less than genuine with the endearing way she strokes the barrel of the gun, her index finger curled around the trigger.

I nod my head in response, feeling my heart pounding wildly in my ribcage as fear sends a shiver down my spine.

"Good", she flashes me an evil smile while glancing around. "We're all gonna get on my boat and then I'll tell you a little bit about what's going on. I won't hurt you as long as you abide by the rules."

Once again I nod, and when the man behind me nudges not so gently, I put one foot in front of the other and follow the other two people on shaky legs while the big man holds my hands firmly in just one of his effortlessly.

Within a minute, I board a large boat and my wrists are clamped together with a thick rope, then I'm sat down on the couch, all the while I watch as the powerful woman pours herself a drink. After having a long sip, she saunters over to me, placing her hands on her hips and sneering. "I've been trying to get ahold of that beloved husband of yours because he has something that belongs to me, but he just hasn't been complying so I had to...", she pauses to choose her next words. "Resort to drastic measures."

"So he's not having an affair? All this time he didn't sleep with you?" I can't help the questions that pour from my mouth, this is definitely not what I had been expecting by coming here tonight.

"Honestly, I have no idea what Kendall has been up to, but let me tell you something sweetheart, while Kendall is easy on the eyes, he's too much of a goody goody for me, so you can rest assured that we haven't done the naked tango."

I roll my eyes and scoff, trying to let things sink in. "A-are you Layla?"

"Bingo!", she exclaims, swirling the ice around in her tumbler. "I am Layla in fact. How did you know?"

"I saw a-a paper in the trash with your name on it", I confess.

Layla nods and her purses her lips. "So I see. Anyway, like I said I've been trying to get in contact with your husband but he's been evading me. Now that I have you here, it's time to get the show on the road."

"What does th-", my words are quickly interrupted by a piece of tape being placed over my mouth. I feel panic rise up in me and instantly tears blur my vision as I try to protest, but only muffled sounds are coming out.

"Don't worry, dear. This is just for show", Layla pats my hand, then steps back, holding her phone out in front of her. "Say cheese", she giggles and snaps my picture. "Perfect", she looks at the device in front of her approvingly. "Meet me at Westson docks in an hour tops if you want your wife to remain alive", she speaks aloud as she types into her phone.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Long time no see right? Ha, you can blame Supernatural for that. I started watching it and have been obsessed ever since. Most of my time has been devoted to trying to catch up on all the seasons. Anyway, I want to thank ****Kaprice**** and ****Franny-Fry**** for the much needed kick in the butt to get me to update, thanks for the push, it helped!**

Even with all the assurances that Lyla has been giving me, panic sets in and my heart begins pounding wildly in my chest. The words, "Nothing will happen to you as long as he shows up in time", does nothing to ease my tension, especially considering I'm still tied up with the duct tape over my mouth. Except for I was moved to a chair and now my ankles are tied to the legs. All I can think about is what got Kendall and myself into this situation, along with what they're going to do to my husband. All of the petty fights and living without him suddenly catch up to me and seem so trivial. Even though I don't have details of the occurences, I can't help but to feel for the first time that Kendall was telling the truth and I was too blind to believe him; all the signs pointed to him having an affair. But now it's a hell of a time, in a shitty situation to come to terms with everything, when I have no idea what the future holds. I have so many questions I want answered, but no way to ask them.

In what seems like hours later, I watch Kendall being carried in by, kicking and flailing around while uttering curse words at each of the men at his sides. As soon as he gets inside and is greeted by Lyla, his eyes land on me and I watch them widen with horror as if he didn't exactly believe this was really going on. He gives a good struggle and manages to free himself from the goons and run towards me, shouting my name over and over again, but just before he can reach me, he's caught and the butt of a gun is slammed into his temple. I try to cry out but it's just a muffled mess as I watch him lose his balance and stagger to the side. Blood begins trickling from the side of his head but he brushes it off, even though I can tell that he's in pain with the way he clenches his teeth tightly together. All the while his eyes are focused on me, silent apologizing.

Lyla stands in a corner, watching it all go down with a grim smile on her face. Her arms are crossed over her chest and she seems to be enjoying the whole thing too much. "Well, well, Kendall Knight. Long time no see", she moves closer to my husband and circles him like a vulture. The bigger henchman is holding him down while the other ties his hands behind his back. This action is followed up by Kendall's legs being tied to the wooden chair as well. Once the men move out of the way, Lyla dismisses them with a wave of her hand and they disappear down a hallway on the boat. The woman taps her fingertips on her hips as she looks back and forth between him and myself.

"You said if I showed up, you'd let her go", Kendall states.

"Actually, I said to meet me here if you wanted your wife to stay alive", Lyla finishes up her sentence with a sneer.

"Let her go", Kendall growls, his fingers gripping on the arm of the chair.

"Oh that's cute, I can just feel the love warming up the room", the blonde woman tosses her head back and laughs, her large curls bouncing up and down. "But let me tell you something. Neither one of you are leaving until I get what I want."

"And what is that?", my husband asks.

"Well aren't you just the clever one?", I watch with anticipation as she struts closer to Kendall and tilts her head to the side while narrowing her eyes. "Don't play stupid with me, Knight. You know what I've been after all this time."

He peels his eyes away from and swallows hard, making his adam's apple bob up and down, and I can't deny that my ears perk up when his mouth opens; I've been in the dark for far too long and I deserve to know what's going on. "I told you. I delivered the money where you wanted", he speaks firmly.

No doubt my eyes widen in surprise as the woman's fingers thread through Kendall's hair and tug the short locks so that he's eye-level with her now. "My patience is running real thin here", she gestures with her head and presses her lips together before continuing. "I want the videotape".

"What videotape? I have no clue what you're talking about", he repeats the question back.

"Okay, so you wanna play that game huh?", Lyla replies, then turns around and walks to the counter, where a bag is sitting.

Kendall looks at me and whispers, "I love you. I don't know what's going on, but I'll get you out of here alive, I promise. I love you".

Hot fresh tears fill my eyes because I know he's speaking the truth when he says he loves me and I can't say it back because my mouth is covered with duct tape. My chin falls to my chest as they spill over, but I'm quick to lift my head when Lyla's legs come into my view. "Perhaps I can help to refresh your memory", she spits, looking at Kendall while revealing a knife in the palm of her hand. Fear courses through me as she opens it, exposing a three inch, sharp, shiny, metal blade.

Her face whips around in my direction and everything happens so fast that it seems like a blur and my mind is slow to process it. I hear Kendall shouting, "Don't you dare touch her", as a red hot pain sears through my forearm. I cry out indistinctly and look down to see a slash with dark red blood pouring out from it. I try to gasp for air, but it's impossible and I suddenly grow dizzy.

"Stop. Don't! She has nothing to do with it!", my husband pretty much screams.

"Are you ready to talk now?", Lyla makes no motion to move away from me, and I see Kendall nod his head furiously.

"Yes. Just back off of her and leave my wife alone!", he shouts.

"Well, just because you asked nicely", she says sarcastically, then says, "Sorry sweetie", to me before making her way in front of Kendall. She sinks down to her knees and puts the edge of the knife under his chin. "The time for games is over now", she moves her face closer to his, her voice edgy. "Now you're gonna tell me what I want to hear or I'm gonna slit your throat and your precious wife can watch you bleed to death right here."

"Okay fine", he lets out a deep breath. "Th-the videotape is at First National Bank, the one on Main Street. It's in a safe deposit box in the bank vault. Number 227. I have the key right here in my pocket".

"Now that's a good boy. See, it wasn't so hard was it?", Lyla chuckles deviously, and gets up on her feet.

"Watson!", she yells, followed by, "Ramos!" Heavy footsteps can be heard as the two men who have been assisting Lyla reappear.

"What's up boss?", the shorter one asks. I observe anxiously as Lyla swoops her hand into Kendall's pocket and retrieves his keychain. Once she dechipers which one it is, she relays the information to them; to which they chatter amongst themselves before heading out.

"Alright now. You got what you wanted, time to release us", Kendall says before the door of the boat even closes.

"Not just yet there, Mr Knight. Both of you will be staying in place until that tape is in my hands, and has been checked. I'm no idiot", the edges of her lips curl up.

Kendall tips his head back and lets out a long, drawn out sigh. "I assure you, it's the real deal."

I send a silent prayer up to God, hoping that he isn't lying because I've seen enough movies about this stuff to know that people like Lyla won't play around.

"Well we'll see when they get back, now won't we? Anyway, she leans her back against the counter. "Now that we have nothing to do but sit around and wait, I propose we have story hour. I'm sure your wife has lots of questions as to what's going on, huh?" Her eyes graze over me as she takes a drink of her liquor and replaces the glass back down on the marble surface.

I nod, having every right to know what Kendall has been up to considering I've been dragged right into the middle of it.

"Floor's all yours Kendall", Lyla gives a satisfactory smile and folds her arms together.

"I...I don't know what you want me to say", he speaks numbly.

"Why, the truth of course. Tell your wife all about what you've been up to with us."

"That's not fair. You know I tried to get out when I found out what really happens", he tries to defend himself, and I must admit that now my level of curiosity is just climbing higher.

The dimpled blonde sighs and shakes his head. "It all started, back before we were ever married. When umm...", his eyelids close and I can tell he's focusing on his thoughts. "Around the time wh-when Carlos got out of the hospital and you left to go to Long Beach. When I left that night, I went to a bar and was approached by a woman.", his magnificent green eyes reappear when his lids flutter open. "I was drunk and hurt and...", he trails off and I can just imagine that if he weren't tied down right now he'd be pacing the floor and running his hands through his hair. Right now his gaze is focused on the wall the farthest away from us. "Anyway, I spent the night with her. And she asked me for a favor the next day, something about needing a ride. I wasn't too clear with all the details, and I guess that's the point where I became a 'delivery' driver. I never asked questions, I didn't care. It kept me busy, helped to keep my mind off of you. Then one day, when I dropped a package off to an old warehouse, I got shot at. I seriously had no idea how deep I was in. It was all so surreal, like I was in a movie. They tried to take me hostage and ask questions, but, some-somehow I managed to get the gun and shoot both of the men. I-", he stops and turns to me, with tears trickling down his face and his chin quivering uncontrollably. "I killed two people over drugs. I swear I didn't know at the time that I was mixed up with a drug cartel. And they blackmailed me, so I've been working with them since then. I've tried to get out, but I just haven't been able to."


End file.
